when the time comes
by byeolie
Summary: akan tiba waktunya seekor kelinci berubah menjadi anjing rabies. [bts fic. lowercase. kookv. taekook. vkook. jungkook. taehyung]


bts ; bighit

((kookv; au; lowercase detected; thriller eh gak tau deng))

* * *

 **when the time comes**

* * *

jungkook baru saja pulang dari acara reuninya bersama teman satu kelas di sekolah menengah. menenggak dua hingga tiga gelas tequila bersama teman seperjuangannya; dulu. berbincang-bincang sembari mengingat masa lalu. saling memuji satu sama lain atas keberhasilan mereka sekarang; entah benar-benar memuji atau sekedar pencitraan.

 **dan jungkook membenci reuni ini.**

ia melonggarkan dasi sembari berjalan menuju _pantry_ , mengambil segelas mineral dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada pintu lemari pendingin yang dibuka. pikirannya berkelana pada acara _memuakkan_ tadi. masih ingat bayang-bayang sosok taehyung yang dulunya begitu lemah dan rapuh, kini menjadi sosok yang begitu diandalkan masyarakat; polisi.

taehyung; kim taehyung. manusia yang tak berguna, bodoh, lemah, rapuh, ah intinya dia tidak diharapkan untuk ada. teman sekelas bahkan mengisolasinya, ada juga yang nekat mem _bully_ teman kelas sendiri. taehyung sendiri tak pernah membalas. memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan selama tiga tahun yang (seharusnya) penuh rasa bahagia. hingga lulus pun ia tak membuat kagum siapapun. jungkook pun lebih memilih untuk menjadi pasif. tak melakukan perbuatan keji pada taehyung, tapi tak juga menjadi temannya. sejujurnya bibir jungkook gatal untuk mengadu, tapi ia tak ingin berakhir diasingkan seperti salah satu teman kelasnya yang ketahuan melapor.

(hingga temannya berakhir mengenaskan di lapangan sekolah setelah berhasil melompat dari lantai empat sekolahnya)

namun, malam ini taehyung berhasil membuat teman kelasnya _speechless_. tidak menyombongkan diri, tetapi kepribadiannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, berhasil membuat jungkook merinding dan berpeluh dingin. taehyung saat tersenyum itu manis, suaranya mampu menggelitik telinga jungkook yang berkedut. ia mudah berbaur sedetik setelah _job_ nya sebagai seorang polisi terkuak. munafik, pikir jungkook.

saat jungkook pamit pulang, taehyung menahan pergelangan tangannya. berkata bahwa ia akan datang jam sembilan malam nanti lalu mengucapkan hati-hati dan sampai jumpa pada jungkook, kemudian kembali duduk di tengah-tengah para ular (bagi jungkook mereka itu seperti ular yang tak tahu malu, seenak jidatnya meminta jungkook untuk mentraktir dengan embel-embel _kau orang terkaya di antara kita, jeon!_ ).

jungkook menggeleng, diliriknya arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan kirinya. lima belas menit lagi taehyung datang, kalau tepat waktu. tak ada persiapan yang harus diberikan pada taehyung, maka jungkook hanya akan membersihkan ruang tengah dari media cetak yang diterimanya tiap pagi beserta berkas yang ia bawa pulang.

taehyung datang lebih satu menit. sang tuan rumah mempersilakan masuk dengan senyum tipis dibalas dengan senyum merekah dari lawannya. "rumahmu bagus, campuran _broken white_ dan-"

" _beige,_ " tambah jungkook kala mendapat binar tanya dari mata taehyung. yang dibalas mengangguk lalu mengikuti jungkook duduk di _single_ sofa warna hitam setelah diminta. "apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

taehyung melirik saat sadar jungkook langsung pada intinya, ia berdehem, "hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. saat masa sekolah dulu kau tidak seperti para ular bermulut manis di bar tadi," jungkook mengernyit. sadar bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang menganggap mereka itu ular. ia mengangguk lalu meminta ijin untuk mengambil minuman bagi mereka.

terdengar teriakan taehyung dari arah ruang tengah, meminta ijin untuk menyalakan televisi dengan ukuran inchi yang tidak mungkin ada dirumahnya.

jungkook datang dengan dua gelas jus jeruk yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih dari taehyung lalu menenggaknya, kemudian berbicara yang hanya dibalas anggukan, deheman, dan tawa palsu dari jungkook. televisi itu menayangkan acara berita, memberitahu bahwa ada kasus pembunuhan malam ini di daerah gangnam, daerah yang baru saja jadi tempat reuni mereka. yang membuat jungkook terkejut adalah korbannya, temannya dan taehyung sendiri.

"mengerikan sekali. untung aku sudah pulang, ya kan jung?" ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan taehyung.

pembawa berita menginformasikan bahwa tidak ada jejak pelaku, bahkan senjata yang digunakan untuk menikam korban saja masih dalam usaha pencarian.

jungkook terperanjat saat tanpa sengaja taehyung meletakkan gelas pada meja kayu, agak keras. "tanganku terpeleset," alibinya. kemudian taehyung pamit pulang, jungkook berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. ada rasa yang mengatakan _tetap tinggal, pembunuhnya masih jadi buronan._ tapi ada satu sisi jungkook yang menginginkan taehyung pulang.

"hati-hati di jalan, taehyung,"

taehyung melirik sebelum tersenyum dan pamit untuk yang kedua kalinya. sebelum berucap ganjil yang mampu membuat dahi jungkook berpeluh dingin, lagi.

"tenang saja, aku polisi. aku tidak akan takut pada pembunuh yang menikam teman kita dengan pisau dapur, itu menjijikan. aku pulang ya,"

buru-buru jungkook mengunci pintu. kakinya gemetaran, tubuhnya jatuh pada lantai, peluhnya berlomba-loma keluar, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"tadi di berita bilang mereka belum tahu senjata apa yang dipakai untuk menikam korban, kan?"

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **note:**

aku balik loh hehe.

untuk fic kali ini aku sedikit curhat loh, ada riddlenya sedikit juga haha. aku ambil riddlenya dari google yaaw, gk mungkin aku buat sendiri😂😂 aku suka kepikiran kalau dicurhatin orang, tapi kepo kalau gak dicurhatin. yah serba salah deh wkwk (kata carin sih namanya girlfriend material, tapi kataku calon menantu goals) (harus banget dikasih tau y)

tau ah. aku break lagi setelah ini, bhay

ps: aku minta maaf sama kak **MyNameX** karena aku update bukan ff request an kakak huhu😢😢


End file.
